


Family of Three

by lunereclipse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Alice, Developing Relationships, F/M, Familial Love, Found Family, Happily Ever After, i just want this family to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunereclipse/pseuds/lunereclipse
Summary: Once the protecting is over, all that's left is comfort and the reassurance that they truly are safe.





	Family of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the really good ending where everyone lives. I wrote this partly for a friend, and partly because Kara is completely underrated and I want to know what happens after they reach Canada.

“We’re free.”

Across the border into a country that does not seek to end androids, strictly because there were no laws for them. Finally, after months of running and hiding and protecting and  _ fear,  _ they had a real, honest chance at safety and freedom. She knelt down in front Alice, strands of soft synthetic hair brushing against her cheek as she gathered her  _ daughter _ into her arms. Kara felt a tension she never realized was there dissipate from her steel spine. Pressure gathered in her core, where her stomach would be if she had one, and she felt clear, thirium based tears fall down her face as she openly wept.

_ Relief. _

She felt a familiar pressure on her shoulder, and Kara knew it was Luther. She turned to look up at him, seeing tears and the warmest smile she had ever seen on his face. She laughed; couldn’t help herself, and he did too. Alice clung to her like a lifeline, perhaps because she was or had been in a sense, and Luther pulled them both in for a group hug.

This was what they were looking for. This feeling of safety, and love.

This was her family.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Rose was true to her word. Her brother didn’t live far from the bus station, only an hour away by car. She had sent a taxi to pick them up, the first tangible difference in Canada being that that was something people did, and Kara gave the driver the address she had stored in her memory. It was different, getting a ride by a human driver instead of the empty self-operating cars they had all grown accustomed to, but still nice. The driver was a kind woman. Once she realized their family wasn’t all that open talking about themselves, she happily changed the topic, rambling about her own wife and son during the short trip. 

Alice fell into stasis against her side as Kara daydreamed about their upcoming life. Luther was silent, his gaze set outside the window to watch the passing trees. She briefly wondered what was going through his mind. The other android had always kept his thoughts to himself.

Wait, no. That wasn’t true. On multiple occasions Luther had attempted to share his thoughts with Kara, and time and time again she had ignored him. His mysteriousness had less to do with his lack of communication, and more with her own inability to listen. She made a mental note, literally, to talk to him about this sometime later.

Once they arrived, she gently jostled Alice awake. Luther had already exited the vehicle, coming around to open the door for the two of them. She stepped out, smiling her thanks to Luther and helping Alice onto the snowy driveway. The taxi driver rolled down her window.

“You folks have a nice life, alright?” she said with a grin.

“Thank you,” Kara replied, “I… don’t have any way to pay you.”

“Oh don’t you worry about that. The nice lady on the phone went ahead and paid in advance. Just do me a favor and treat your husband and daughter good, you hear? I can tell you all have something special.”

Kara flashed a warm smile, before she faltered.

“Wait, he’s not my-”

The woman laughed and gave an exaggerated wink, before rolling up her window and driving away.

It seemed like she had only been teasing. 

Kara turned to Luther, who had already lifted Alice into his arms. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she shrugged.

They made their way down the long driveway, to the house an acre away. The property was huge, and the home in the center matched the size. There were a few other smaller buildings around, a large barn and a some storage sheds scattered about. Some had lights on inside, others didn’t. Kara wondered if there were other androids inside the lit ones; she doubted that they were the first to be sent to Rose’s brother.

The porch steps creaked slightly under her footsteps, and then louder under Luther and Alice’s combined weight. She smiled in silent amusement at that, lightly rapping her knuckles against the wooden door.

After a few anxious moments it opened wide, as if the person on the other side had nothing to fear. An older man, with grey dusting his temples and prominent laugh lines on the outer corners of his eyes. There was no surprise in his expression, just expectancy and exhaustion.

“Hi, I’m Thomas.” he held out his hand, and Kara hesitantly reached forward and shook it. His grip was warm, and firm. “Kara, right?”

“Yes, that’s me. This is Alice, and Luther.” she said, tilting her head in their direction. 

“It’s nice to meet you all.” he stepped aside, holding the door open for them, “Please, come in.”

Luther nodded his greeting, and Alice whispered a hello. After all three of them were in the house, Thomas closed the door and directed them to the living room. The house was friendly and warm, family photographs on every wall and the furniture soft and cozy. It was a nice reflection of the man in front of them.

Kara felt safe here.

“Thank you, really.” she began, seating herself on the couch, “I can’t even begin to tell you how grateful we all are for your help.” Luther set Alice down, and she crawled next to Kara, reaching out and grabbing her hand. Luther placed himself next to the two of them, and Thomas sat across the family on a loveseat.

“You’ve got nothing to thank me for. Rose was the one who did all the work, I just happen to have a convenient piece of property for you to stay at till things settle.”

Thomas gave them a short rundown on what their life would be like until the whole android situation calmed down. He said it might be best not to leave the property for at least a few weeks, but if they ever needed anything he’d do his best to get it for them. For the next few nights, they would be staying in a spare bedroom in the house, but if they’d like a bit more privacy he can set up one of the sheds outside to accommodate them. Considering the impact Markus had left on Detroit, he didn’t expect the androids would need to be hidden for very long.

After their discussion, the man brought the family of three to their room for the night. The second they stepped inside, Alice yawned. 

Thomas bid them all a good night, mentioning that Rose and Adam would probably be home in the morning, then softly closed the door, giving the family their privacy. 

Kara pulled at Alice’s hand softly, motioning for her to sit down so she can prepare her for bed. The girl didn’t give any resistance, letting her mother figure remove her shoes, then crawling under the covers to let Kara tuck her in.

“Is this our home?” Alice asked. Kara gave a tight lipped smile, and leaned forward to kiss Alice on the forehead.

“Not yet, but we’re  _ so  _ close.”

Alice frowned. “We’re always close, but we’re never home.” She yawned once more, eyelids fluttering, then allowed herself to fall asleep.

Kara sighed, and brushed a strand of hair away from Alice’s face before turning away from the girl and scanning her surroundings. There was one king sized bed in the center of the room, with some drawers, a bedside table and lamp. It was exceptionally standard for a guest bedroom, and the thin layer of dust present confirmed that it hadn’t been used in at least a few months. She made plans to clean the place up a bit in the morning, assuming they’d be living in this room for longer than a few days.

She found slight amusement that they were given such a large bed in the first place. Thomas must know that other than Alice, who was programmed to imitate human sleep patterns, none of them really needed it. Perhaps it was just courtesy, or maybe he didn’t want them roaming around the house while the humans slept.

“Can we trust him?” Luther asked suddenly. He had sat down at the foot of the bed, eyes towards the window as he mindlessly watched snow fall to the ground. Kara joined him, placing herself only a few feet away on the bed.

She thought of his question. Of Thomas himself, the peace she felt in his home, and the people who’d led them here. Kara had trusted Rose, and that trust had pulled through. She owed her everything. They were safe here; they  _ had  _ to be.

Yet she still felt the pull of fear stiffening her shoulders.

It was a few seconds before Kara was finally able to respond to Luther. Her fingertips brushed against his; unconsciously reaching out, seeking comfort. He didn’t pull away, and after a moment of hesitation, she laced her fingers together with his. Without looking away from the window, Luther rubbed his thumb along the inside of her palm. Kara sighed at that, grateful for the small gesture of support.

“I’d like to think that we can.” she finally said.

He smiled, and the two of them sat together like that for the rest of the night, holding hands as they slowly drifted into stasis, Alice’s light, automatic breaths the only sound in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Maybe I'll write more for this?  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
